Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new orange semi-double flowers, deep green zoned foliage and vigorous, but well-branched growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was the unpatented hybrid seedling, no. 92-990-1, having orange-red single-type flowers, medium green foliage with relatively strong zonation, and compact to medium plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. 93-686-37, characterized by deep salmon, semi-double flowers, dark green foliage with weak zonation, and medium growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant orange-red flowers;
2. large inflorescences on strong peduncles high above the foliage;
3. medium-green foliage, large leaves with distinct zonation;
4. moderately vigorous growth, tall and rounded, only moderately wide plant habit; and
5. medium to moderately late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 is the unpatented, related variety xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,394), and the unpatented commercial variety xe2x80x98Fisglorixe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 has semi-double flowers, while those of xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 are single-type and a somewhat deeper red hue. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99 grows more vigorously, and inflorescences are borne on even longer peduncles. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 has similar flowers, but foliage with stronger zonation, and growth is much more vigorous, with the umbels higher above the foliage.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisglorixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 has a somewhat lighter orange hue of flower color but more intense coloring on the lower side of petals, while petal undersides of xe2x80x98Fisglorixe2x80x99 appear almost white. In addition, foliage of xe2x80x98Fip 440xe2x80x99 is more distinctly zoned, and plant habit is taller with the inflorescences higher above the foliage.